Fate Anástasi
by sephiroth12285
Summary: When Lelouch was killed he thought it was the end, but fate had something else in mind. Left with a choice to live again, but with a catch. Rebooted Return of the Dark Lord a Fate/CG and Lord of the Rings crossover with other type moon franchises involved with a better summary inside. Lelouch/Harem


Disclaimer: the author of this story does not own Lord of the Rings, Fate/Stay Night and other related works, and Code Geass.

A/N: Well after some trial and error along with some very heavy debate between myself, Albion 343, MM Browsing, darkkrt and especially Bylackbre I have created a reboot to my Return of the Dark Lord story I can feel pleased with.

I do wish I could've done better with my grammar and sentence structuring, but that being said I am looking for a beta reader for this story.

Summary: When Lelouch was murdered by assassins he believed it was over, but an offer to be bound with the spirit of the fallen Dark Lord Sauron offers a new chance at life and an opportunity to achieve vengeance against those who wronged him. However power always comes at a price and Lelouch and Sauron have a purpose to fulfill and threats to the world to face in the years to come, but first he shall be drawn into a Holy Grail War that affected the course of many.

I'll save the rest of the author note for the end of the chapter, but this happens a few months before Japan was invaded by Britannia.

Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

"Nazgul speaking"

 _Thoughts or emphasizing words_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dark Successor**

Genbu Kururugi, Japan's most powerful man was the Prime Minister and leader of his country. Or that was the image Japan was given, but in reality all real power was held by the Six Houses of Kyoto, an organization of elite Japanese industrialists and plutocrats, who made all of the decisions and chose who among them would be Prime Minister. It was a life Genbu had been dissatisfied with his position and the power he held, despite the comfortable and wealthy life he had enjoyed.

His opportunity to change that came with the arrival of the royal siblings from the Holy Britannian Empire, possibly the world's mightiest superpower.

A dark smile appeared on Genbu's face that was quite sinister. The siblings were meant to be used as political hostages in an effort to ease growing tensions with the Empire. This was furthered by an insistence from the Chinese Federation and Europia United, the other two superpowers in the world, to put economic pressure on Britannia to halt its aggression as it began conquering independent countries in the Pacific Ocean that left Japan and Australia as the only countries independent from any superpower.

 _Just as my new friend in Britannia asked, I fanned the tensions and have anti-Britannian sentiment at its highest._

In exchange for being granted a title of nobility Genbu was asked to incite a war between Japan and Britannia, however the most effective way to do this was to have the royal siblings killed. One week ago, Genbu contracted for an assassin to kill the eldest of the siblings.

 _I'll keep the girl alive and in hiding as insurance._

The assassins kidnapped the young princess and would keep her safe until she was needed. His friends in Britannia had wanted both siblings killed, but Genbu decided to keep the girl as insurance to ensure he would get what was promised to him.

The only problem was the body of the young prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, had vanished.

Genbu knew the boy was dead, because his assassins sent him a video of the young prince dying with his throat slit open. The assassins were instructed to make it as violent of an end as possible and to make it clear his death wasn't an accident that could be covered up. Naturally the assassins' ensured blame would be placed upon the Japanese, but they did make sure no one could tie the assassination to Genbu. Of course, even if the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto knew there was little they could do without exposing certain truths about how the real power structure in Japan works among other secrets that would best kept secret from the public.

 _The only nuisance left is my son_ , Genbu thought with distaste as his son had become such a disappointment to him. Ever since the siblings were dealt with as planned Suzaku had become withdrawn and stayed in his room.

Abruptly Genbu felt a sudden icy chill in the room, but that was the only warning he had before a pair of hands, wearing segmented claw-like silver gauntlets, seized him. One held his mouth shut while the other, with a grip as powerful as a vice, held him still. Genbu struggled, but it was futile. He couldn't see who was holding him, but the gauntlets were cold as ice and something besides the biting cold while an overwhelming sense of fear and despair surged through him.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a young boy wearing a black cloak step into view.

He turned to face him, standing next to his chair as his companion held him still, before removing his cloak, revealing a very familiar face with black hair, amethyst eyes and a fair skin complexion. Genbu's eyes widened in both horror and shock, because he knew beyond a doubt Lelouch was supposed to be dead.

"Your expression is understandable."

Lelouch was smiling with a sinister smile that no child his age should have, but despite the fact he should be dead he was clearly alive and well. He had changed his clothes, dressed in all black consisting of shirts, pants and shoes with a matching cloak. Genbu's expression was one of a complete failure to comprehend how Lelouch was alive, where he watched him die after his throat was slashed open.

"I was told by a new friend while I was between this life and the next that you were behind my assassination. Then you had my sister kidnapped as insurance right?"

Lelouch didn't need a spoken answer as he knew this, and the fact someone from his home country convinced Genbu to kill them so he could sell out his country by pushing the two countries into a war Japan would lose.

"You killed me Genbu Kururugi, but before I return the favor." Lelouch said as he began extending his right hand, which caused a golden ring to appear on Lelouch's right ring finger. "You are going to do me a few favors."

In that instant Lelouch pressed his hand against Genbu's forehead, causing the ring to begin glowing as an overwhelming power and will into Genbu's mind. He tried to fight it, but between the grip and the panic he was put in his mental defenses crumbled easily. It didn't help that his new power had always found it easier to corrupt and dominate the minds of those who possessed evil thoughts. Within a few minutes Genbu stopped struggling as his eyes flashed yellow for a moment adopting a placated expression.

"What do you want?" The Prime Minister of Japan replied with a stoic tone.

"You will tell me where my sister is being held, and you'll tell me who wanted us dead? Then you will do something else for me."

Complied by the fact Lelouch had domination over his mind Genbu revealed everything including who in Britannia wanted him dead. He was surprised it wasn't his father, but it did explain why his sister was kept as insurance.

 _It was Flora mel Britannia, I wasn't expecting her._

Lelouch hadn't known her as well as the other consorts, but among the Emperor's other consorts she was among the few who didn't look down on him, and his sister because his mother had been born a commoner. Her accomplishments in the military leading to her promotion as a member of the Knight of the Rounds, the highest honor a solider could receive becoming a bodyguard and emissary under the Emperor, before becoming a consort to the Emperor.

Regardless it was someone he would confront at a later time.

Once Lelouch had what he needed, he left as quietly as he came, which was possible thanks to having dominated the minds of some of Genbu's men allowing him to be smuggled in and out. To avoid being seen they used a hidden escape route, which was how they had also slipped onto the Kururugi Grounds, thanks to the help of the bodyguards Lelouch bent to his will. His influence would wane over them in time, but he made sure they would forget everything related to him and his companion who followed Lelouch out of the passageway.

Lelouch was the first to get into the back of a waiting blue car before his companion climbed in.

He had held Genbu for Lelouch after the men the latter enslaved helped him to reach his study unnoticed, which would've made things problematic that could've resulted in a slaughter needing to be carried out. He was dressed in black tattered robes that covered his entire body and the silver mail armor he wore beneath it. He removed his helmet-like crown to carry it on his lap, because he couldn't get in the car otherwise.

What annoyed him that it had taken him two days to get to each of them to bring them under his influence, but thankfully once he had captured one and dominated his mind it was a matter of getting the addresses of the others from him. Furthermore, as much as Lelouch wanted to kill Genbu, but he knew killing him would likely prompt the assassins who held Nunnally captive to kill her.

His priority was to rescue his sister, but the final order he gave Genbu would ensure his own self-destruction.

 _My last command will ensure he'll walk to the gallows._

That thought satisfied Lelouch, for the moment.

" **We are going to where they are keeping her?"** Lelouch's companion spoke with a haunting and ominous raspy voice.

"Of course," Lelouch replied, turning to his companion, and the being granted to him to be his guardian. For all of his new power and knowledge, Lelouch was still a child and his ability to defend himself was limited so a guardian was needed.

He had served the one whose soul was joined with his long ago, although his original name was long forgotten he was remembered by one name: The Witch King of Angmar.

"Head to the Nanaya Mansion," Lelouch commanded to the enslaved driver, "don't stop unless you have to."

The dominated driver nodded in confirmation before starting the engine.

Lelouch reclined back in the seat as his mind drifted back to what should've been his death, but it was a new beginning.

* * *

 **-One Week Ago-**

* * *

 _So this is what being dead was like?_

Lelouch wondered as he drifted through an empty void vaguely aware of anything, but he knew he had been killed. It happened so quickly he didn't have any chance of processing it. The last thing he remembered with a cloaked assassin slashing open his throat after the vehicle they were in was forced off the road. The cries of his sister being taken against her will filled his ears as life left him.

He was powerless, but his resentment and sorrow remained and it was only getting stronger now.

But he could do nothing and the knowledge of his demise before he could accomplish anything meaningful enraged him further.

"Even in death you burn with such rage," a voice spoke.

Lelouch vi Britannia was now joined by a figure wearing black robes, possessed long blonde hair with a fair skin complexion and eyes that blazed molten gold. He possessed a certain otherworldly beauty, but behind his fair appearance was a terrible power that once brought great fear to the world.

"Who are you?"

"I was known by many names, but the world knew me best as Sauron, Lord of Mordor."

"I never heard of you."

"Of course not," Sauron replied with an expression of annoyance, "Mordor existed long before your written history before it was forgotten."

"Ok, so what do you want?" Lelouch inquired deciding to cut to the chase.

"You have a choice Lelouch vi Britannia. You have died, but you have been offered a unique opportunity."

The young boy scanned his surroundings before redirecting his attention to Sauron, "go on."

"You can move on to the afterlife and allow whatever cruel fate to befall the world and your sister or," Sauron said before offering a golden ring sitting in the palm of his right hand, "don my Ring of Power and be resurrected as something much more."

"What exactly that entails?"

"In order for you to be revived our souls will be combined into one." Sauron began to explain, but once he saw the expression of concern on Lelouch's face he was quick to add. "You'll retain your sense of self with complete control over your own actions. I will be part of you, allowing you to use my powers and knowledge while I'll provide counsel to aid you."

"Somehow I doubt you are doing this out of some sense of charity?"

Sauron merely grinned, "Yes, you are right. In exchange for agreeing to spend who knows how long with our souls bound as one I will be given a full pardon and escape eternal damnation. You will be pardoned for any questionable actions as long as we fulfill our shared purpose."

"Shared purpose?"

"This world is plagued with many dangerous and calamities awaiting it. Your father the Britannian Emperor is behind one of them and must be stopped. That is another reason why you were chosen to be my host."

"Surely there were others?" Lelouch asked, seemingly not convinced of that.

"Only a few, but there are other reasons you were chosen. However, I promise to explain everything in time, so make your choice. Death or rebirth?"

* * *

Returning to the present, Lelouch's choice had been made, he chose rebirth and he was sent back with power and knowledge beyond any living being should possess. However, he wouldn't be able to use most of that power until his body grew older and adapted to the changes these powers and Sauron's soul would bring over time. As promised Lelouch was in complete control of his actions and thoughts, but the Dark Lord would always present as a voice ready to offer advice and criticism.

It was an annoyance, but a minor one after Lelouch learned about Sauron's history through the memories and knowledge they now shared because he had brought down the world's greatest kingdom, the Kingdom of Númenor, through deceit and cunning from within when victory through military might was impossible. Lelouch's enemy was an Empire that controlled almost one third of the entire world, so such experience and advice from one who achieved such a feat would be useful outweighing any annoyances.

 _I don't even think I am human anymore._

It was a small price to pay in the grander scheme of things, but it made Lelouch wonder just how much the union between his soul and Sauron would affect his body. He knew that as he grew older, his body would become better suited for all of the new powers and knowledge he would gain as a result of their melding.

Lelouch recalled the moment he donned the ring Sauron offered him.

He had expected a clash for dominance over his body, but it never came. When he placed the ring upon his finger his entire body was galvanized feeling his heart was being jumpstarted as the essence and soul of the Dark Lord Sauron entered his body. His heart began to beat once more; his wounds were healed as his powerful presence, once weak had been granted renewed and restored strength, shivered through his veins. It felt like his veins were on fire as Sauron's essence crashing through his body like a tidal wave, but at the same time everything Sauron knew and everything he did Lelouch saw it all as it filled his mind. Lelouch feared he would be overwhelmed by it all, although it was so much to take it, but Lelouch endured it.

His body endured it and became stronger as did his mind to handle it all.

Once it passed Lelouch experienced what could only be described a blending, a melding. Lelouch wasn't even aware of the fact he was already back in his body as the One Ring materialized on his formerly dead body, bound to him that could never be separated even if his fingers were cut, as his eyes began darting back and forth behind his closed lids.

At that moment they had become one as Lelouch opened his eyes as they shinned with a blazing fire within them.

 _No matter what I become_ , Lelouch thought as his eyes looked down upon his hand that bore the One Ring; _after I save Nunnally I'll begin planning to destroy Britannia._

The One Ring, according to Sauron, was created to be a Ruling Ring that could control and dominate the wearers of the other Rings of Power forged by the Elven smiths he deceived in order to enslave the elves to his will. However, to make a ring capable of dominating the other Rings of Power and their wearers Sauron had to infuse much of his own power and soul into the ring. This weakened and strengthened him, because he was vastly more powerful wearing the ring and significantly weakened if he lost it. To defeat him his enemies had to cast the ring back into the fiery pit from where it was forged, because it was the only place where the ring could be unmade thus ending the threat of Sauron permanently because as long as the ring existed Sauron would eventually regain physical form and was still a serious threat even with his power diminished.

When Sauron was bounded to Lelouch, the One Ring was restored by the power behind their fusion, which provided with Lelouch the means to one day tap into Sauron's full powers once his body was old enough and better suited to make the most of them. It also served as a reminder of their covenant with that same higher power to fulfill the purpose of their fusion.

* * *

The following evening, just after midnight, Lelouch and the Witch King of Angmar had arrived at the Okunoin Cemetery located on Mount Kōya, south of Osaka. It was close to the grounds of the Nanaya Mansion where the assassins of the Nanaya Clan lived, but Lelouch had decided to stop at the cemetery for a much darker purpose. The young man had reached the grounds of the mansion earlier and using his new power he scouted the grounds, but found that retrieving his sister without pursuit would be problematic. He was confident the Witch King could handle the assassins, especially since killing a Nazgul was extremely difficult. The only way to truly kill one was to first stab it with a specially enchanted blade that would serve the wraith's will from his undead flesh, otherwise if their physical forms are destroyed they'll regain them in time.

Still, knowing his sister was being kept prisoner and the mansion was inhabited by deadly assassins. Lelouch knew he would need numbers to not only safely rescue her, but to wipe out the entire Nanaya Clan.

 _If I let one member survive, they could attempt to seek retaliation, so it's best to wipe them out._

Thus he instructed their driver to take them to the nearest and largest cemetery in the area so the Witch King could obtain the needed manpower they require. The righteous fury and anger at the fact he was murdered at their hands and his sister was kidnapped. Not knowing what state his sister was in plagued Lelouch for the past week, but if he found her harmed in anyway, then he would only ensure the Nanaya Clan would pay dearly. Rage propelled Lelouch to commit a terrible act, but he had little choice regardless for the sake of his sister.

"Do it…" Lelouch commanded coldly.

The Witch King of Angmar nodded before drawing his sword, beginning to glow an eerie blue.

Lelouch chose the oldest section of the cemetery to raise those who slumbered in death below the ground to face the Nanaya Clan head on with the Witch King leading them. It was the section of the cemetery where famed samurai and warriors were buried. Lelouch stepped back before the Witch King drove his sword into the ground as the pale light of his sword to spread through the ground causing the headstones to become briefly illuminated.

The ground began rumbling under Lelouch's feet before green, ghastly pale, specters began rising up. They vaguely remembered what they were in life, but Lelouch wondered if their appearance was intentional or probably fashioned to appear as they were if their corpse was buried in the ground. For the most part they looked to be ghostly, decaying zombies, wearing tattered clothing and damaged armor while others were purely skeletal in appearance.

 _Even if there isn't a body buried or just ashes their spirits can be called to this world for one night at least._ Lelouch thought, recalling Sauron's explanation of the necromancy magic being used by the Witch King.

"We march upon the Nanaya Mansion, kill them all and cover me while I save my sister who shall not be harmed." Lelouch commanded in a powerful voice as the undead scepters bowed their heads to follow Lelouch's command, although the Witch King would lead them into battle as their field commander.

It was passed three o'clock when the Witch King and the small army they had conjured returned to the outskirts of the Nanaya Mansion grounds. Thanks to its remote location, hidden within a forest on the other side of the mountain its location was far enough away from anyone who might notice the slaughter about to take place.

There was a complication, however…

Upon arrival Lelouch saw a number of vehicles parked just down the road of the mansion where a raid on the grounds was being planned. At first Lelouch thought they were Britannian Intelligence agents or they were with the Japanese Government, but the group didn't appear to be associated with either of them. Lelouch couldn't tell me much more without getting closer.

"Follow me in, but wait for my signal." Lelouch ordered before using his new power to shift into the shadow world.

It was another ability he had gained thanks to the power of the One Ring and Sauron, the young man had entered the shadow world becoming invisible to mortal eyes. It was sometimes called the wraith world, and it was here that Lelouch saw the Witch King as he really was, but in comparison physical objects in this world were shadowy images. Normally when a mortal enters this world their vision becomes dulled from repeated visits to this world. However, Lelouch was an exception due to Sauron's presence within him. He benefited from his visit to the shadowy world, helping to sharpen his other senses, but his vision functioned even better.

His eyes began to blaze flaming gold once more allowing him to see the shadow world in a far greater clarity, so navigating his way to the gathering wasn't a problem. On the hood of one of the vehicles a group of men wearing black with the exception of two, were discussing their plan of raiding the Nanaya Grounds.

 _No, it's not a raid_ , Lelouch thought as he could overhear their discussion as they got closer, _they are planning to wipe them out._

This was concerning for Lelouch, but he couldn't just attack them because it would alert the Nanaya Clan to their presence before he could secure Nunnally.

 _Wait…I recognize that voice._

Moving closer Lelouch saw the man leading the intended annihilation of the Nanaya Clan, and it was a man Lelouch had met before. Just before he was killed, he and Nunnally were sent to the city of Misaki to stay with a close ally of Taizō Kirihara and wealthy businessman.

He was dressed in a black suit, with a white shirt under it and a red ribbon tie. His black hair was cut short and he had a beard with blue eyes and a fair skin complexion. Lelouch knew him as Makihisa Tohno, head of the Tohno Family who had many connections in the manufacturing and economic world. This was an unexpected development, but if he was intending to wipe out the Nanaya Clan then perhaps he could make a deal.

Next to Makihisa was a tall and heavily muscular man who stood at a towering six foot tall, dressed in only a sleeve black gi with matching pants, walking around barefooted, who seemed to be a bodyguard of some kind from the looks of him. His skin was tanned with blue messy and unkempt hair and dark eyes with a fierce and a cold expression upon his face.

Deciding to take a risky gamble, Lelouch summoned the Witch King to approach, before he spoke.

"I would like a moment of your time Makihisa Tohno," Lelouch said, startling the gathering, "if you intend to wipe out the Nanaya Clan I will offer you my assistance, but there is a prisoner of importance they are holding captive I must rescue."

"Who," Makihisa Tohno inquired, "who are you?"

Lelouch suddenly appeared before the stunned gathering, reacting with surprise at his sudden appearance.

"Relax," Lelouch said removing his hood, "we have met before Mr. Tohno."

The older man was understandably surprised, because it had become public knowledge that Lelouch vi Britannia had been killed.

"You're supposed to be dead?"

"I got better," Lelouch replied with a smile, " _much_ better."

Upon seeing Lelouch it didn't take very long for Makihisa to realize who the prisoner the Nanaya Clan had and the fact they were the ones who had assassinated Lelouch. The young man noticed the look of realization upon the older man's face prompting Lelouch to speak.

"You understand then that my sister is being kept prisoner as insurance on behalf of the one who sent them to kill me."

"Who ordered them to assassinate you? The Nanaya Clan has never targeted humans, they have used their skills to hunt and assassinate demons and half-demons."

"It was Genbu Kururugi," Lelouch replied surprising Makihisa again, because understandably he was the last person he would've expected who would've ordered the assassination on the prince of a foreign country would start a war. "He was planning to sell out Japan to Britannia by triggering a war with our deaths so Britannia would invade and then he could undermine Japan's efforts to defend itself, ensuring a quick victory for Britannia before the other superpowers can intervene."

Of course, the only reason they would intervene would be for Japan's Sakuradite mines. A very valuable resource used throughout the world with Japan possessing seventy percent of the world's total supply. The war wouldn't be about protecting Japan's independence, but rather it would turn into a war for the Sakuradite Mines that would leave Japan ruined regardless of who won.

"He probably had something over the Nanaya Clan or he might've blackmailed them." Makihisa said he scratched his beard in contemplation.

Makihisa was clearly surprised to find out the Nanaya Clan would take the job of killing a human when they were part of the Demon Hunting Organization dedicated to slaying demons and hybrids, which led him to conclude that Genbu either forced them by blackmail or cut some kind of deal important enough for them to take such a job given its repercussions of what killing a prince would bring.

"I don't care what you do with them, but my sister must survive. I'll even help you kill them all." Lelouch said as this was going better than he had thought, but Lelouch would need to remind mindful of any possible treachery. However, Lelouch didn't see how the Tohno Family would benefit from a war between Japan and Britannia, but Makihisa appearing as shocked as he did convince Lelouch further he wasn't part of Genbu's plot.

 _Could he have been planning to pin the blame on the Tohno Family?_

Lelouch didn't give it much thought at the time, but now that he thought about it more he suspected that the real reason they were sent to stay with the Tohno Family for that weekend in Misaki for Nunnally's physical exam while Genbu and Suzaku went to Kyoto for a private gathering. It was on the return trip they were attacked, which furthered his suspicions.

Makihisa had come to a similar conclusion, but unlike Lelouch the older man had a good idea what might've prompted the Nanaya Family to accept such a job.

It was meant to create a creditable excuse for the Nanaya Clan to convince the other families and groups belonging to the Demon Hunter Organization to wipe out the Tohno Family and its subfamilies with demonic blood, because the Tohno Family consisted of human and demon hybrids. It was thanks to the Tohno Family's network of business and political connections that had protected it from the Demon Hunters and even selling out demon hybrid families had further ensured their survival.

If the Tohno Family was blamed for the assassination of a pair of royal siblings, then that would open the door for the Nanaya and other demon hunters to begin hunting members of the Tohno Family.

"I trust you have proof of this?"

"More than that," Lelouch answered before adding, "Genbu Kururugi will be giving a public confession tomorrow."

"What?!"

"Rest assured he'll walk to the gallows with his two feet, and the fact he hired the Nanaya Clan will be revealed to thus clearing the Tohno Family of any possible blame."

Makihisa wanted to dispute that claim, but the unwavering confidence in Lelouch's expression made him reconsider questioning it. There was also the fact the young man had come back from the dead, but of course the question was if he was even dead to begin with.

"More importantly, I can add my forces to yours to strengthen our numbers."

As if on cue the Witch King stepped into range of the electric lamp the assembled members of the Tohno Family had, and shortly following him was the undead specters Lelouch had the Lord of the Nazgul raise from their graves.

Everyone was surprised, except for the strongest of the group Kouma Kishima, who passively observed events with his arms folded over his chest.

Makihisa was surprised, and yet impressed at the same time. Yet he couldn't help, but wonder what had happened to the young prince who had been the weakest child he had seen suddenly obtain such power after dying.

"I can sneak in and reach my sister, but I do not know where on the grounds they would keep her." Lelouch admitted because he was hoping to gain the needed resolution he needed.

"Given that she is a Princess of Britannia they'll likely hold her in the basement within the mansion. The Nanaya Family doesn't usually keep prisoners, but I know the mansion does have holding areas in the basement." Makihisa answered.

"I can communicate with the Witch King telepathically and I can tell him when I have secured Nunnally. Then you can begin your attack with the undead soldiers we have summoned to back you up."

"Very well," Makihisa replied, "it would be problematic if the Princess was killed here, especially with everything that has been happening since your so-called demise."

"I don't doubt it," Lelouch said before pulling his hood back over his head, "I won't be long."

After that Lelouch vanished into the shadow world once more leaving the group behind to go on ahead to the mansion, although that went much better than he had been expecting. The fact it went so smoothly left Lelouch feeling deeply concerned, especially with what was going to happen after he had saved his sister.

The ten year old boy wondered if he should perhaps kill them all to eliminate any witnesses.

 _I understand your suspicion and distrust, but perhaps it would be best if we do not act so hastily._ Sauron advised speaking to him.

 _I know, Lelouch replied internally, yet I can't be certain if I trust him or not._

 _Don't trust him then, but instead make yourself valuable enough that eliminating you or returning you to the royal family wouldn't benefit him._ Sauron suggested.

Lelouch contemplated that as he went on ahead to secure his sister. He entered through the back as he brought up a hand to the doorknob before using a simple application of magic to unlock it.

Cautiously, he made his way through the mansion passing through the kitchen as he sought the stairwell leading to the basement. He reached out with his sharpened senses trying to detect the slightest signs of an enemy, but he found nothing. Upon reaching the main foray the young man discovered a door below the main staircase, which upon opening it, was the stairs leading to the basement. He wanted to rush down the stairs, but caution and fear for his sister kept him from doing so.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and happened upon what seemed to be a wine cellar, but the basement seemed to be impressively larger than expected so Lelouch began searching. It took him a few minutes, but he found a small hallway leading to what he saw to be prison cells. As he approached Lelouch recognized his younger sister inside one of those cages. Using magic to undo the lock Lelouch opened the cage and knelt down beside his sleeping younger sister, but the state he found her in was enough to make his blood boil over with vengeful fury.

Nunnally vi Britannia, looked as if the past week was not kind to her, there were bruises and her clothing was dirty while her hair felt greasy indicating a lack of a chance to bathe properly. Of course, there was no telling what emotion abuse the girl must've endured, all of which only enraged Lelouch as his eyes blazed like fire in response to his anger. He cradled his younger sister in his arms as he gave the following order to the Witch King.

 _I found my sister, tell them to begin and give,_ Lelouch said telepathically calmly before for a brief moment his rage overtook him, _GIVE THEM NO QUARTER! KILL THEM ALL!_

The Witch King responded with, _**as you command master.**_

* * *

" **He has secured his sister, give no quarter."** The Witch King relayed stoically to the head of the Tohno Family.

"Did he forget? That was our intention."

Within minutes, striking like a raging storm, the combined force of members from the Tohno Family and the undead the Witch King had raised at his master's command attacked the Nanaya Estate including the smaller homes surrounding the mansion where the other members of the clan lived. The attack was underway by the time everyone realized they were under attack as the members of the family patrolling the grounds were the first to be slaughtered swiftly before advancing on the houses and mansion intending to slaughter as many as possible before they could react and grab weapons.

Being professional assassins and demon hunters the members of the Nanaya Clan were already bearing weapons by the time they joined the battle to defend their home and their lives.

The undead were the most problematic as the support they gave the Tohno Family was invaluable, even though they managed to slay a few, having fought creatures similar to them in the past, however the Witch King was proving to be a different story.

With a cry of death that chilled the blood and brought fear to even the most hardened assassin of the Nanaya Clan the Witch King advanced onto the battlefield cutting down any enemy unfortunate enough to be in his path. His movements, despite being much slower than Nanaya assassins who fought using what could be described as superhuman speed, were accurate and swift. The Witch King responded to every attack with powerful hammering blows and very precise counters, but despite having a speed advantage over their enemy any member of the Nanaya who managed to land a strike on the Witch King found a pain unlike no other.

Their bladed weapons disintegrated upon contact with Witch King's body, but the searing pain that shot through them was an affliction known as the Black Breath, or called the Black Shadow. Once afflicted the victim would experience an overwhelming sense of deep despair and extreme drowsiness, which typically results with the victim gradually losing consciousness or loss of consciousness occurs immediately. Then the victim will suffer hallucination-like nightmares progresses to deep unconsciousness and hypothermia leading to death within a few days or less.

Dozens of members of the Nanaya Clan fell to the Witch King, brought on because of his combat skills or they landed a blow that rebounded upon them. Once they were down, they were easy prey for any member of the Tohno Family, the undead or even the Witch King to swiftly finish off.

The members of the Tohno Family, including its leader, wielded a special ability passed down to them by their demonic blood that allowed them to convert their own blade and form various weapons out of it.

The one who stood out among them was Kouma Kishima, the head of the Kishima Family Branch of the Tohno Family as well as its sole member, was a literal demon on the battlefield. His skin was stronger than steel and his strength was that of a true monster. The Tohno Family had the strongest demon blood among their relatives, except for the Kishima Family whose extensive breeding programs were designed to breed new generations with strongest demonic blood running in their veins.

Kouma Kishima was deemed to be the perfect hybrid, so prefect his own family feared him and it was undoing leaving him as the only living member of the Kishima Family and head by default.

The head of the Kishima Family left many of the Nanaya Clan dead in his wake.

It came down to the most formidable of the Nanaya Clan still standing. One of them was the head of the clan and the one who was contracted by Genbu Kururugi to kill Lelouch so a justifiable cause to wipe out the Tohno Family could be created for them.

Kiri Nanaya, was the middle child of three siblings with dark brown hair with a fierce expression within his slanted eyes that added to his hardened features. He wore a dark green turtleneck and black pants while armed with what seemed to be a drumstick. His older brother was armed with a pair of kodachi. The older brother, Jun, was an imposing man with a lean and agile body that had been trained to its peak for the purpose of hunting demons and hybrids. He was shirtless with black and boots with a shaved head and blue eyes.

Jin advanced upon the Witch King while Kiri moved to intercept and fight Kouma. Jin and the Witch King's respective weapons met with a shower of sparks; although Jin was the physically strongest of his siblings the Witch King was capable of matching him and more.

With a roar of beasty vigor Jin attacked with greater speed and ferocity, but the Witch King matched every blow and parried them with near automatic efficiency. The Witch King was pushing back the assassin, but to move the tide of battle more in the Nazgul's favor the sword he wielded began glowing pale blue once more. When their blades met again in another deadlock the smaller blades Jin wielded began freezing over. Jin pulled away upon seeing the freezing effect before his blades could freeze over completely, but his retreat was aided by another member of the clan who attempted to attack the Witch King from his blind spot.

Sadly, the Witch King didn't see the world as humans did and had senses vastly superior to sight that were at their strongest at night; the Nazgul seized him by the neck with one hand stopping his attack. Holding him up with his feet dangling in the air the Witch King used him as a make-shift shield to take one of the frozen swords Jin threw at the Witch King. The Nazgul retaliated by hurling the body through the air with the sword stuck in its back before rushing Jin with its sword ready. Jin dodged it, but the Witch King was upon him attacking more ferociously than before with hammering blows that didn't slow nor weaken.

Jin was being pushed back, but he kept fighting despite the odds being against him.

"Why won't you die?!"

The Witch King didn't respond, but instead it realized another ear piercing scream that tore through the night spreading more fear and despair among the remaining enemies. Jin wouldn't run and he defiantly pressed his attack against the Witch King, but after using sword to block the Witch King's weapon. However, the Witch King countered with a punch to the face before stepping back to avoid Jin's counter attack. In a daze from the Nazgul's punch the Witch King thrust his sword forward stabbing Jin the stomach, but even with a fatal wound the demon hunter pushed his body to keep fighting.

Jin plunged his blade into the neck of the Witch King, but he failed to realize his foe had allowed him so he would be afflicted with the Black Breath just as many of his clansmen had fallen victim to. He cried out in pain as he grasped his hands as the sensation of them being on fire as the poison surged through his system, but the Witch King didn't allow for the Black Breath to take full effect as Jin's body began to fall to his knees.

" **No one shall stand between the Nazgul and his prey."** The Witch King replied before he pulled his sword out of Jin, and swiftly beheaded him.

Meanwhile, Kiri Nanaya's own battle was not faring much better; fighting Kouma Kishima was akin to fighting an agile tank as he had the speed to match his own. Even worse his body was able to withstand most of his attacks, but nothing the leader of the Nanaya Clan did was enough to down the half-demon. Kouma had sustained some injuries, such as cuts and bruises as a testament to the power of Kiri's strikes, but Kouma kept fighting as Kiri had taken more damage than him in their intense battle.

Despite having one eye and not being as skilled in combat as his foe, Kouma still held the edge in durability, endurance and raw power.

Kouma Kishima would've won the battle in time, but the Witch King joined the battle by tossing Jin's head towards Kiri to mark his entrance into the battle. This time, the Witch King held a small dagger in one hand and his sword in his other. It was small, but the dagger was beyond a shadow of a doubt it was the deadliest weapon in the Witch King's arsenal.

Now on the defensive Kiri was forced to fend off attacks from Kouma and the Witch King as they attacked in tandem with one another.

Slashing his sword across the ground the Witch King froze the ground around Kiri turning it into solid ice causing the assassin to lose his balance as he began slipping. He managed to regain his footing, but a powerful sucker punch from Kouma knocked him off his feet and it sent him into the wall of the mansion leaving him wide open. The Witch King struck, but instead of his sword he stabbed Kiri in the left lung with the dagger after the latter attempted to dodge its intended target of his heart. He might've been able to keep fighting, but as soon as the dagger was plunged into his flesh he felt a sensation as if someone was pouring liquid metal into his bloodstream.

The pain was quickly becoming unbearable as he began collapsing to his knees as the horrible pain spreading through his entire body caused him to fall to the ground like a rag doll. His hands began reaching for the wound instinctively trying to get to the source of the pain to make it stop, but what was done couldn't be stopped.

Especially since no one knew how to cure the curse he had been afflicted with.

The Witch King gestured for Kouma to halt his attack as the battle was over, which it was true as the last of the Nanaya Clan had been finished off.

With the exception of one whom Makihisa Tohno had decided to spare and take into his care out of amused irony.

As the rest of the Tohno Family proceeded to clean up Makihisa walked over to where the fallen Kiri laid, but it was apparent whatever the Witch King had done to him was getting worse. He could no longer stop himself from crying out in agony as his body grew colder. Lelouch joined them carrying an unconscious Nunnally in his arms, but he was using the power of the One Ring to keep her in a state of blissful slumber as to avoid scarring her mentally with the screaming of those dying during the systematic slaughter of the Nanaya Clan.

Upon gently lying Nunnally down on the grass Lelouch approached the fallen Kiri removing his hood.

"You killed me Kiri Nanaya," Lelouch began recognizing the man as the one who had murdered him, "and I returned the favor with interest. Yet, in a strange way I should thank you since I have the means to bring Britannia down in time."

He was in too much pain to speak, but his eyes widened in shock upon seeing Lelouch alive which caused Makihisa to grin deviously.

"I guess this means the Tohno Family will be heroes for putting down the traitorous Nanaya Clan for being part of the Prime Minister's plan to sell out Japan." The Tohno Family head said grinning as these turn of events would benefit the Tohno Family in more ways than he could've predicted.

"However, after how you people treated my sister. I decided that the peace of death will be the last thing I will give you." Lelouch said as his words carried a very sinister undertone.

It was revenge, pure and simple.

"What is happening to him?" Makihisa inquired noticing that Kiri's body had turned ghastly pale as his hair was turning white.

"I decided to inflict upon my killer and the man whose clan clearly mistreated my sister a fate worse than death." Lelouch explained, but despite Kiri's cries Lelouch was very satisfied with the outcome. "He shall become the first of a new generation of Nazgul to be led by the Witch King, a slave to my will living a horrid existence as an undead wrath in the shadow world."

In spirit Sauron lingered in a corner of Lelouch's mind with a pleased smirk, although Lelouch had much to learn he was showing to prove to be more intriguing than he had thought.

 _This is only the beginning and I am curious to see what will be in store for you…my descendant and successor._

* * *

A/N:

There was more than soul compatibility at work, and Sauron's last line has hinted at what one of the other requirements were when Lelouch and Sauron were bounded together. I'll explain that in the coming chapters, but first off who will Lelouch summon for the 4th Holy Grail War?

Unless I am convinced otherwise at this point it shall be Demon Archer/Nobunaga Oda, and the other choices that were being considered for the summoning are on a poll on my profile. I had wanted to use Elizabeth or Atalanta preferably, but anyone familiar with the latter especially should understand the chief problem of using her.

Take note as well that some characters will have their ages modified (some might be older when usually some are the same age as others, but the Fate/Stay Night characters' ages will remain the same) among other changes to fit events better and to spread some out a little allowing me time to work with events in a certain order without cluttering them all together.

* * *

Anyway the harem so far will consist of eight characters max, consisting of both servants and non servants with the following confirmed to become part of the harem at a later point (obviously when Lelouch is older) following the conclusion of the 4th Holy Grail War.

Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia

Ciel/Elesia

Angelica Ainsworth (bear in mind her character and family have been modified to fit more in the combined universe so don't expect magical girls and class cards, but to explain more would be going into spoiler territory.)

Demon Archer/Nobunaga Oda (unless I change my mind about her)

Kohaku

The rest are left open and how events play out during and after the 4th Grail War will determine the last three candidates. I did prepare a reserve list below, so no matter how the story goes I have other candidates and back-up choices planned out.

Reines El-Melloi Archisorte

Sion Eltnam Atlasia (very likely to join the harem)

Caren Hortensia

Gray (Descendant of Arturia and possessor of her spear, and despite the name she is female.)

Riesbyfe Stridberg

Hisui (if swapped out for Kohaku)

Ayaka Sajyou

Mordred (would be summoned during the 5th war)

Joan of Arc (this has been VERY heavily debated, but unlikely to happen at this point)

* * *

And you are likely wondering, no CG characters, well we decided to make the harem consist of Type Moon characters, which is a bit easier since Lelouch will not meet certain female members of the cast until much later. Why, well to reveal that would mean to reveal spoilers.

Lelouch will either summon his first servant in the next chapter or the third chapter depending on how much I get covered in chapter two, so review and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
